Jungle Fury Episode Rewrites
by Rocket Knight 777
Summary: a small collection of episode rewrites of Power Rangers Jungle Fury involving an OC of a friend of mine. Please R&R if you like.
1. One Master Too Many

_Greeting Power Ranger Fans, and Happy New Year! This little thing here that I've posted is one of three or four rewrites of the Jungle Fury series for a good friend of mine here on , RJsGurl. This is a look at what it would look like if one of her OC for her Jungle Fury rewrite appeared later in the series than she already has her. So here is the first look. I own nothing but the changes in dialogue. Power Rangers Jungle Fury us the property of Saban, and the OC Hanna Mica is owned by RJsGurl. Enjoy._

**One Master Too Many**

Rewritten by RocketKnight777

Up in the loft above Jungle Karma Pizza, Theo ad Lily were busy doing some training with there new weapons. Lily was swinging a ball end of a training mace to better her skills with the Jungle Mace, while Theo uses training fans to try and make his movements with the Jungle Fans more graceful. All the while, RJ was reclining in his chair reading a book, looking up now and then to check their progress.

"Nice," he told them. "Nice."

"Nice? Nice?" Casey asked him, trying to keep his balance on one foot atop a stack of books, nearly falling once. "It's more than nice. Theo and Lily are rocking the loft. Come to think of it RJ, When am I getting a new master? A new weapon?"

"You have a master," RJ told him. "Me. And your weapon is you. Now stop worrying about what you don't have, and concentrate on what you're doing."

He then went back to his book.

"And what is it that I'm doing?" the red ranger asked.

Soon after saying that, Casey lost control and fell on his butt, scattering the pile of books into different directions.

"Working on balance," RJ told him.

Suddenly, a little giggling could be heard from the kitchen area of the loft, causing Theo and Lily to stop their sparring session. The three Rangers and their master looks to see a girl with snow white hair that she kept in cornrows, ghostly pale skin, and pink irises looking down at them from the kitchen. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a low cut top

"Looks like he might need it," She joked.

"Hey, Hanna," RJ said as he got out of his chair and met her at the bottom of the steps.

"Guys, this is Hanna Mica. She's an old friend of mine from Pai Zhua. We both studied under Master Swoop. Before you three came along, Hanna would lend a hand on busy days and make the grocery run if I couldn't get."

"It's nothing, really. It's a pleasure to meet you guys," Hanna said. "RJ told me all about you guys at the fishing tournament."

"It's great to meet you too," Lily said as she and Theo came to meet her.

"Yeah," Theo added, "It's nice to see someone else from Pai Zhua, someone we can talk to about current event without having to give them the run around."

While Casey had picked himself up and put on a smile to greet the guest, he still had the thought of trying to get a new master in his mind.

-_**PRJF**_-

Meanwhile…

At Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi was in a training match of his own, against Jellica. Due to her ability to make her body water, none of Dai Shi's attacks made any effect on her, while she wore him down enough to force him to one knee.

"You're doing well, student," Jellica told Dai Shi.

"What do you mean he's doing well?" Camille asked. "You're breaking his spirit, not training him."

"How dare you?" the Sea Overlord crossly snapped.

"I will not stand by and…" Camille went on.

"Silence!" commanded Dai Shi. Camille courteously bowed out of the disagreement, and backed away.

"Dai Shi," Jellica said, picking up where she was interrupted, "it takes not only physical stamina to master my technique, but also it takes a strong will. I am pleased to say you have both."

"It is hard," Dai Shi said, "but the day the Rangers are defeated all the pain will be worth it."

"Yes, and perhaps by the time you finish training," Jellica continued, "The Rangers won't even be around to bother you."

She motioned to the doors that led to Dai Shi's throne room, and they opened to allow a new Rinshi Beast to enter. This one looked to have the spirit of a hermit crab.

"I brought an old warrior of mine to spice things up for the Rangers while we train."

"And what will he do?" Dai Shi asked.

"He will open a hole in the ocean floor that will cause total devastation," Jellica described as the conical shell the replaced the Rinshi's right hand began to spin like a drill.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back at Jungle Karma Pizza…

RJ was busy spinning out some dough for the next order as Hanna took an inventory of what was in the fridge when Casey entered the kitchen.

"RJ, can I ask you something?" Casey asked.

"You just did," Hanna joked.

RJ, ignoring Hanna, put down the dough he was working with, and brought his hands up to his forehead as if concentrating deeply.

"Six horses, a toilet plunger, and a wireless mouse," he then said.

Both and Hanna gave RJ a puzzled "Huh?"

"Sorry, I thought that might be the answer to your question," RJ said. He then motioned to Casey. "Go ahead."

"I know this is a sore subject," the red ranger continued.

"Sore like in muscle pulls or sore like in subjects I don't want to talk about?" RJ asked jokingly.

Hanna gave him a look that told him to cut the act, and about Casey could say anything else, RJ went on with a serious tone.

"You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, sure. You're my Pai Zhua Master," Casey told him.

"Then why do you want another?" the master asked him.

Immediately after the question was asked, the whole building started to shake as if an earthquake had started. Things in the kitchen clattered to the floor as Theo and Lily ran in to see Casey RJ and Hanna trying to keep some of the bigger stuff on their shelves.

"Let's check it out," Lily told Casey as she and Theo headed out the door, trying to keep their balance.

"RJ, we'll talk about this when I get back, ok?" Casey said as left right behind his fellow Rangers, leaving RJ with a worried look on his face.

-_**PRJF**_-

The Rangers, in full morph, arrived at a beach just outside Ocean Bluff to see a huge waterspout just off the coast and headed for shore.

"That's not good," Theo commented.

"Come on, guys, let's get out there," Casey told them.

"Hope you're good swimmers," Camille called to them, bringing their attention to her and a small army of Rinshi, "but first, I have a little welcoming party for you."

And with a snap of her fingers, the minions hopped into action, attacking the Rangers. The Rangers took their stances and charged in to confront them, causing Camille to join in as well. While she and Casey battled, Theo brought out one of his Jungle Fans, and used it to combat the Rinshi that surrounded him as Lily did the same with her Jungle Mace. But while the blue and yellow rangers seemed to be winning their fights Casey was losing his. Camille knocked back and to the ground, allowing a few Rinshi to move in for the kill. They would have finished him off if not for some bolts of energy that flew in from nowhere and knocked the advancing Rinshi to the ground, causing Camille to lose her confident smile. Casey looked up to see a figure approach him holding two swords in a unique stance, with one sword held high in the air, while the other was held low with the tip of the blade dragging in the sand. Soon, enough of the mist and smoke cleared to allow all to see him, a man with long blonde hair and a matching goatee.

"You," Camille softly commented, her voice full of worry.

The Rinshi that were holding staff fired blasts of energy at him, but they missed and he charged onward into battle, yelling out a war cry. The mystery man then proceeded to attack the Rinshi with his swords, sending them to the ground with one slash after another, sometimes taking down three in one go. He then slammed the ground with both swords, sending a wave of energy across the beach that took out most of the remaining Rinshi.

"That guy's incredible!" Casey exclaimed, as he stood back up. Watching as the swordsman took out five Rinshi at once after a series of quick, seemingly off-target, slashes. Theo and Lily finished their fights and watched as the man turned his attention to the waterspout that was getting dangerously closer to land. He began to focus, and charged his blades with an unknown energy before swinging his swords to release the gathered energy in a bolt that broke up the waterspout and sent the Rinshi Beast creating it flying back onto land, causing him to land with a thud right in front of Camille. The Beast stood up, wondering what had happened, as he followed Camille in her retreat.

Meanwhile, the Rangers rushed to the mystery man.

"Wow! That was something!" Casey said, still in disbelief at what he saw.

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

"Pai Zhua Master Finn," The man told them.

Upon hearing that, Theo and Lily bowed in respect, but Casey was in even more disbelief, for he believed that he had found his new master.

-_**PRJF**_-

Having been busy trying to keep his customers calm and clean up when all was said and done, RJ missed everything that had happened. Right now he and Hanna were putting things to the way they were back in the loft. Hanna was up cleaning the dining room table, while RJ was readjusting the monitor antennas.

"I mean, why is he so insistent on having a new master? Am I not doing a good enough job? I mean I even put him through the Karate Kid techniques so that he could try to be on par with Theo and Lily." RJ asked aloud.

"That's not it at all, RJ," Hanna told him. "Casey's still a cub. As such, since Theo and Lily are getting a little extra credit training, it's making him feel a little jealous and left out. That's all."

RJ thought about that for a moment.

"You're right, Hanna," He told her, smiling. "In fact, soon as the team comes back, I'll tell Casey that I'll personally go out and find him a new Master"

It was then that Hanna heard the Rangers coming up to the loft.

"Here's your chance," She told him, but then she noticed that they had a guest with them.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Lily asked Master Finn.

"Or drink?" Theo added.

"Surprise me," the Master told them both.

RJ looked up to see who the two were talking too, and his mouth hung loose when he saw who it was.

"RJ, you won't believe it," Casey told him, bringing Master Finn to RJ. "I found my new master."

RJ took a couple steps forward.

"Hello, dad," he said.

"Dad?" Casey said softly in surprise. Lily and Theo looked to each other in disbelief, and Hanna, while also surprised, could sense the tension between the two masters even from her position.

"Oh, boy," she said softly to herself.

(Commercial Break)

"Well look at this," Master Finn said, looking around at the slightly messy state the loft was in as RJ showed him around. "You're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you."

Using a paper bag he found on the floor, the Shark Master proceeded to pick up particles of trash that found laying about.

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ told him. "Thing are where I like them."

"Yes," Master Finn said, "so I see. Potato chips, dirty socks, comic books, all the tools of a great master."

"I like things my way," RJ said as he fluffed up a couch pillow. "It shouldn't affect you."

F: "Of course it affects me, everything you do reflects on me. You're my son."

RJ: "Yes, that I am. What's it been? 6? 7 years since we last spoke?"

F: "That was your doing if I remember."

RJ: "Well, let's not get into it."

F: "All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father, my father, my father's father, and so on."

"Can we drop it?" RJ asked, motioning to Hanna, who happened to be standing there for a good part of the conversation.

"And who is this?" Finn asked, since a little upset.

"I'm Hanna Mica, a good friend of RJ's," she said extending her hand. Finn just stared at her fairly coldly, causing her to pull back and leave the two of them alone.

"What's her spirit?" the Shark Master huffed. "The rat?"

"Crocodile actually," RJ told him, to which, Finn just scoffed. "Look, I know why you're here."

Before RJ could finish, Casey ran up, causing both masters to stare at him.

"I hate to break up this reunion," Casey said, "but I was just wondering if you had some time to train me."

"Sure, I'll be right with you," RJ told him, turning back to his dad.

"Uh, no, I meant your dad, Master Finn," Casey explained.

RJ's jaw went slack again, as Finn gave RJ the "he meant me" look and left with Casey to teach him the techniques RJ didn't want to learn. Looking over the railing and watching the two leave, Hanna came back up to comfort him.

H: "I'm not gonna try and drag out the baggage you seem to have between you and your father, but I'm sure Casey didn't know he was your father. And I'm sure that he didn't know about what is going on between you two. And I'm sure he did not do this to spite you."

RJ said nothing and walked off.

-_**PRJF**_-

At Dai Shi's palace, Jellica was furious and was letting Camille know it.

"How could you have failed?" she yelled. "All you had to do was protect Crustaceo until he was finished."

"We would have succeeded if that Pai Zhua Master hadn't shown up," Camille explained.

"This new master means the rangers will be even stronger," Dai Shi told her. "It'll be harder to complete our mission."

"But not impossible," Jellica told him. She then looked to her Rinshi Beast. "Crustaceo, you have the power to take over someone's body. I suggest you use it. Get back to the ocean floor."

"This time, I will protect him," Dai Shi said.

"No," the Sea Overlord told him. She then looked to Camille. "You need to prove yourself."

-_**PRJF**_-

Out at the beach, Master Finn was teaching Casey the Shark Technique. Though he tried to mimic Master Finn's movements with sticks, he was always a step behind.

"Faster, Casey. Faster," the shark master told him. "You'll never master the Shark Technique at half speed."

"I'm trying," Casey told his new master. He tried to do the spin attack Finn had used on the Rinshi, but failed and fell on his stomach. Slowly, he picked himself back up.

"Are you spinning, or is it just me?" he asked, clearly a little dizzy.

"Soon you will know everything there is to know about the Shark Technique," Finn told Casey as he approached him.

"Master, I won't disappoint you," Casey told him.

"No," Finn said. "No one likes to be disappointed."

And with that, he went back to where he was. He picked up a pair of training swords and gave them to Casey.

"And, hopefully, these won't disappoint you."

"Shark Sabers. Slammin'." Casey commented, testing their feel.

"You'll get the real ones when you master the technique." Finn told him.

"Teach me," the red ranger asked.

With that, Finn drew his swords again and proceeded to show Casey a series of moves, which he mirrored, getting better with each attempt he made, pleasing his new master.

-_**PRJF**_-

Up in the JKP loft, Hanna was a little frantic, as she lead Lily and Theo down the steps to the main area of the loft.

"Thank goodness you guys came back," Hanna told them. "He's been like this for a few hours now."

The two rangers looked to see RJ in his chair, eyes open, staring into space, completely motionless.

"RJ?" Theo said, trying to snap the ranger mentor out of it. He tried waving his hand in his face. "RJ!" he said louder.

"I think he's asleep," he concluded.

RJ finally moved. "I'm not asleep," he told the three standing over him. "I'm trying to visualize a positive future for me to live in."

"Does that work?" Lily asked.

"Is my dad gone?" RJ asked her.

L: "No."

"Then, it's not working," he said, a little disappointed. He then got out of his chair.

"Why are you so down?" Hanna asked him.

"I don't know," RJ told her as he walked to the kitchen with Hanna and the two Rangers in tow. "Maybe I have to get use to losing Casey."

"You're not losing him," Theo told him. "Lily and I have new masters but we're still with you. If you ask me…"

"He didn't, so zip it," Lily told the blue ranger.

"No, it's ok to talk," RJ told the three of them.

"Good," Lily said. "Look, RJ, you mean a lot to Casey, to all three of us."

"Uh, four," Hanna interjected, "you did help me out a few times back at Pai Zhua."

"Right," Lily continued. "You're not losing Casey just because your dad is teaching him."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," RJ agreed. "I'm letting old baggage get to me. I'm still Casey's master." He cheered up a little bit then.

"RJ," Casey called up as he and Finn re-entered the loft. "Your dad is the bomb. He started teaching me the Shark Sabers, Whoa! Amazing." The red ranger looked to Master Finn. "I never thought I could do stuff like that."

RJ started to lose his good mood.

"I'm glad you're so…happy," he slowly and somewhat sadly said.

"Let's not get carried away," Finn told him pupil. "There's still a lot of hard work before you can truly master the Shark Sabers."

"I know, I know," Casey reassured the Shark Master. "RJ how come you never took on your dad's…" he looked up to see RJ was gone and Hanna and his fellow Rangers were instead looking down at him.

"I was something I said wasn't it." Casey said. The threesome just nodded. "I'll go find him."

He then took off.

-_**PRJF**_-

Casey came to the shoreline.

"RJ? Are you here?" he called out. "We need to talk."

"Will we do?"

Casey turned to see Camille and Crustaceo some feet away from him. He just grinned.

"You'll do just find." He said as he pulled out his Solar Morpher. He put it on, and went through the motions.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

(insert Casey's morphing sequence)

Once Casey was in his Ranger uniform, he took his stance, and charged. Crustaceo did the same and two met in the middle and started exchanging blows. After blowing one, the Rinshi Beast knocked Casey back a bit.

"Time to test out my new moves," He said, "With the Spirit of the Shark, Shark Sabers!"

Out of nowhere, Casey pulled out a pair blades that was a different style then what Master Finn had used. They were a little slimmer, and sleeker, but still as dangerous. Casey took a new stance and went back on the attack. This time however, Crustaceo was on the ropes, and Casey landed slash after slash in succession and easily blocking the Hermit Crab's attacks. When the Rinshi Beast fired orbs of energy at him, the red ranger used his swords to change the path of the orbs so that they angled away from him, thereby missing him. He then followed up by using the Shark Attack Special Move Finn had him to knock Crustaceo off his feet.

Theo and Lily then showed up in full ranger mode.

"Nice, Casey," Lily told him.

"Having fun without us?" Theo asked.

"All three of us can play," Casey said.

All three of them then focused their energy and called out the Claw Cannon. Once it was charged up, Casey fired it at the enemy.

Crustaceo had just stood back up when he saw what was coming.

"Yikes!" he yelled, and he jumped into the ocean, allowing the blast to miss him and harmlessly explode in the water.

"Did we get him?" Casey asked. But saw that they didn't when the monster reached its giant size, rising out of the water.

"You're like an annoying piece of sand under my shell," Crustaceo growled down to them as rangers took a few steps back in surprise, but quickly composed themselves.

"Let's cook this crab," Casey told the others. And they called out their animal spirit and combined them into the Jungle Pride Megazord, ready to fight once again.

"Now here's a match-up for the ages," Flint called out, having gotten out of Camille once again to run play-by-play, "Power Rangers vs. King Crab."

He flew down to Camille, who stood on the beach to observe and report to Dai Shi.

"Dai Shi will be most pleased when the Power Rangers are disposed of once on for all," she said.

"And that may be just moments away," Flint told her as the fight started.

After a few small hand exchanges, Crustaceo punches the tip of his shell hand into the Megazords chest, causing some damage and knocking them back.

Master Finn had just arrived on the scene and saw what happened.

"Activate you Shark Zord," he yelled up to Casey.

In the cockpit of the Megazord, Casey heard him.

"Come on, Rangers," he said. "Follow my lead."

Together, the three Rangers performed the movements necessary to do what they needed.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Shark," they said together, as the Shark Spirit Zord instantly appeared.

"The Rangers are taking it to the next level," Flint observed, as the Shark landed in the water with a splash. "A new Zord!"

The appeared of the Zord surprised Crustaceo as it then went on the attack.

"And what's Crustaceo got?" Flint asked as the Shark approached the Rinshi Beast, and slammed right through him, knocking him down. "Ooh! Not enough."

Finn smiled when he saw that.

"Incredible," Flint continued, out of the jaws of"

"Oh, shut up," Camille told him, knowing it wasn't over.

The shark surfaced and then attacked the Megazord, causing severe damage, straining the Rangers concentration. While the Shark Master watched confused, Camille grinned evilly.

"Yes," she said, "Crustaceo did it. He controls the Shark."

The Shark lifted the Megazord high in the air and threw it back to shore. Seeing no other choice, the Rangers called out the Elephant Spirit and combined it with the Megazord to combat the possessed Shark Zord. With one swing of the mace, the Shark knocked into the water when it tried to attack again, and Crustaceo was knocked out of the Shark. Seeing this, Camille left the scene, and Crustaceo vanished mysteriously. Meanwhile, Finn was dismayed by the scene.

"I failed," he said. Once the battle was left Theo and Lily went back to the casual form and ran to Master Finn.

"Where's Casey?" he asked.

"He went to find RJ and tell him about the fight," Theo told him.

"I see," Finn said. "You fought a great battle, but I let you down. I let Casey down. You had to fight my Spirit Zord."

Lily walked up to the master.

"It wasn't you fault," she told him. "Things happen."

"Yes, but not to me," He told her, and he walked off.

(Commercial Break)

Back at the JKP loft, RJ was sitting on a step, throwing playing cards into hat sitting on the floor. Hanna was secretly sitting on one of the rafters, keeping an eye on him. Casey then walked up and sat next to him.

"You're not doing to well," He told RJ.

"Depends how you look at it," RJ said. "What if the purpose was to avoid the hat?"

C: "Oh, then I'd say you're doing great. See the fight? We won."

"Yes, you did," RJ said, getting up, "but at what cost? My dad's Spirit Zord was turned against you." He started to clean up the cards he had thrown. "He makes mistakes. He's not perfect, you know."

"Yeah, who is?" Casey asked.

Rj looked at him, and straighten up. In the rafters, Hanna hit hand to her forehead, mouthing the word "stupid."

"Oh," Casey said as is sunk in, "I get it. You're not just talking about the fight."

"He never got over me wanting to find my own animal spirit," RJ sighed as he put the cards and hat away. "All he knew was to work me over and over again into the Shark Technique. He wanted me to do it his way."

"I love the Shark Technique," Casey confessed.

"Right," RJ said. "Maybe it fits you, but it didn't me. And then when I went to find my new master to train, that was it between me and my dad."

"Wow, I didn't know," Casey said.

"Neither did I," Hanna whispered to herself.

"He doesn't get it," RJ continued. "He thinks it's his way or the highway."

"And you chose the highway," Casey concluded.

RJ just shrugged.

It was then that Hanna levitated down from her perch.

H: "Don't you think it's about time you and your dad talk this out?"

RJ: "Maybe, but will he listen?"

C: "You want me to warm him up first?"

RJ: "Will it help?"

H: "It couldn't hurt."

-_**PRJF**_-

Casey ran out to the shore where Lily, Theo, and Master Finn were skipping rocks. Casey picked one up and let it fly a good distance, surprising the three.

"Nice skip, huh?" Casey asked. Theo and Lily nodded. He looked to the Shark Master. "You know how RJ taught me that? By ironing shirts. Good figure. The guy's a little off-center, but his training works."

"Yes," Finn agreed, "he is good at what he does."

"What's this?"

The Master and Rangers turned to see Camille behind them with a group of Rinshi at the ready.

"A Pai Zhua Master teaching his students how to feel sorry for themselves? Very unbecoming. And very vulnerable."

With that Camille gave the attack order, and the Rangers morphed up, and the battle began. The Rangers easily took out the Rinshi with their new weapons and the fighting styles that accompanied them. Casey then went after Crustaceo, who had appeared out of now where. The Hermit Crab started by launching some orbs of dark energy at the red ranger, who easily dodged them and swung back around to slash him with both swords. Master Finn stood on a ledge, watching the battle, when Dai Shi appeared from nowhere and attacked the Shark Master, pushing him back.

"And I thought this was going to be a bad day," he said as his armor materialized.

Dai Shi charged into action as Finn drew his swords. The battle commenced with each side blocking the other's attack in perfect sync, until Dai Shi grabbed the master and threw him to back into a field. The battle picked back up, with Dai Shi seeming to have the upper hand.

Back to the Battle of Casey vs. Crustaceo…

Casey put his two sabers together into one sword. He then began to focus his energy and Crustaceo charged at him. As Casey focused, the blade started to glow with energy, and he started to swing the blade around a few times to charge it up more as the Rinshi Beast drew closer. Soon, Crustaceo was in the kill zone, and was then hit by slash after slash before finishing off the Hermit Crab Rinshi seemingly for good.

"That crab's cracked," Casey said, as Crustaceo collapsed.

Meanwhile, RJ and Hanna were watching Master Finn's battle with Dai Shi, and Finn was losing badly, making RJ worry.

"You gotta go help," Hanna told him, to which RJ nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Crustaceo survived the attack, and was now in his giant form. Once again, the Ranger called forth their Spirit Zords and formed the Jungle Pride Megazord. Eeing this, Crustaceo dived underwater, forcing the Rangers to call on the Shark Zord once again, this time combining it with their Megazord.

Back with Finn vs. Dai Shi…

Finn had once again been sent to the ground by Dai Shi, but this time, couldn't find the strength to get back up.

"Looks like this is the end of the Shark Master," Dai Shi scoffed, as he prepared to strike the final blow. Suddenly, RJ rushed to the scene to knock Dai Shi away from his dad.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," RJ told Dai Shi. "You mess with my dad, you mess with me."

"He's strong, RJ," Finn warned his son.

"So am I," RJ said, taking his stance, and then attacking.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had just reached the ocean floor, where Crustaceo was waiting. He then struck them with his shell hand, sending them back. But the planted their feet against the shore wall, and pushed off, swimming around to attack. Crustaceo swam to them, his shell hand spinning like a drill.

"Let's put our own spin on this," Casey suggested, as they started to perform the Savage Spin.

When they collided, the Rangers easily drilled through Crustaceo and destroyed him for good.

Meanwhile, RJ and Dai Shi were each holding their own against the other. When Dai Shi tried to grab RJ, the Ranger mentor grabbed his arm. Dai Shi then tried to blast him with that same hand, but RJ re-aimed the hand to fire at the ground behind them. RJ then pushed Dai Shi back, and called upon his animal Spirit, the Wolf, to knock Dai Shi back further.

"Consider this a draw," Dai Shi told RJ, "but hear me Wolf Master, tomorrow is another day."

"And tomorrow, today will be yesterday," RJ told Dai Shi.

"We will meet again," Dai Shi said before he left.

Master Finn stood up and stared at RJ as he came to him.

"I always like to leave my enemies with a confusing thought," RJ explained.

"The Wolf, huh?" Finn said.

"I'm sorry, dad," RJ said. "It's who I am."

"Yeah, I can see," Finn told him. "You make an old shark very proud, son."

RJ couldn't help but smile after hearing that.

(commercial brake)

Later at Jungle Karma Pizza, the Rangers walked in to see RJ teaching his dad the finer points of rolling out pizza dough.

"It's nice to see you two working together," Casey said, "kind of a father-son project."

"You know," Master Finn said, "if it wasn't for you guys, I would never have known what a good son and what a fine master RJ's become." He then placed an arm acroos RJ shoulders.

RJ and the Rangers couldn't help but smile at that.

At Dai Shi's temple, Jellica was sitting on Dai Shi's throne wait for the two failures to return.

"It seems the wolf is mightier than the lion," she scolded as she rose, "and you disgusting lizard, I told you not to return if you failed."

"Me?" Camille questioned. "It was your crab warrior…"

"Silence!" Dai Shi commanded, prompting Camille to stop talking.

"It is quite clear I have more training to do," he then grumbled.

"That you do, Dai Shi," Jellica said. "So perhaps it time we got you a new sparring partner."

With that two Rinshi entered the room holding captive in their grasp none other than Hanna Mica.

_What do you think of this, huh?Here's how it goes from here. Next will be Ghost of a Chance part 1 as it continues from here. Then, will be Ghost of a Chance part 1 as if that was Hanna's introduction episode. Then, of Course Ghost of a Chance part 2, and upon her request, One Last Second Chance. If you like Hanna, please read RJsGurl's Jungle Fury rewrite and continuation, a what happens next involving new Ranger. Till Next Time._


	2. Ghost of a Chance part 1 vA

_Hello again, here's how this one will work. This chapter that you will read is version A, a continuation from last chapter, meaning that Hanna was introduced last chapter/episode. The chapter after this is version B, when the background between RJ and Hanna is the same, but Hanna is first introduced here. Here's what I'd like from you: after reading last chapter and both versions, tell me in your reviews which entrance do you like better. After talking with RJsGurl, who asked me to do a different version of her Jungle Fury rewrite, the winning entrances will be used in my rewrite. Enjoy and choose wisely._

**Ghost of a Chance part 1**

In a section of Ocean Bluff, people were running for their lives as the latest Rinshi Beast stormed the streets, this one looked to have the spirit of some kind of a frog.

"Yes, run," commanded the Rinshi Beast. "Your fear makes me stronger."

A short distance away, Camille was watching.

"Good Boy, Mog," she called to him. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Make your new master proud."

Soon after, she started to have a coughing spell before finally coughing up Flit once again.

"What's going on here?" the large fly asked, buzzing around his captor for a bit. "I take a power nap, and suddenly you are a master?"

"Well, technically, no," she told him, "but when Mog destroys the humans, I'll be rewarded."

"Or, option B," Flit added, "Mog will fail and Jellica will make you an appetizer."

Flit's last comment didn't go over too well with the chameleon spirit user, who grabbed Flit and proceeded to shake him violently.

"I feel like a milkshake!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, Mog was still chasing his prey, before Casey, in full red ranger gear, leaped into action, giving the Rinshi Beast a flying kick that stopped his rampage. In midair, Casey flipped and landed next to Theo and Lily, who were also fully morphed.

"Rangers," said Mog, "just in time."

"We're not afraid of you," Theo told the Rinshi Beast.

"Come on guys," Lily said to her fellow rangers, "let's hop to it."

With that, the rangers and their opponent took up a fighting stance and began the battle, the ranger worked together as a team, and put Mog on the ropes, forcing him to pull a few orange balls out of the pouch on his back.

"Maybe this will scare you," the Frog Rinshi said as he threw the balls at the Rangers.

However, Theo used his Jungle Fans to knock the balls away so that they harmlessly blew up around them. This gave Lily an opening to wrap Mog up in the chain of her Jungle Mace. Using the chain of the Mace, and Theo and Lily's help, Casey leap high into the air, pulled out his Shark Sabers, and proceeded to fight Mog with them. With a clear edge, Casey defeated the Rinshi and rejoined his team.

"See if you can handle this," Mog said as he grew to giant-size.

The rangers followed by calling out their main Spirit Zords and formed the Jungle Pride Megazord.

"Come on, Show me what you got," the Rinshi taunted.

The Rangers called out the Elephant Spirit, and combined it with their Megazord.

"I'm not afraid of that," Mog laughed tauntingly.

The rangers swung their Megazord mace at Mog, who put up a shield of mucus around himself. However the mucus shield did little to stop mace's weighted end, as it slammed through, shattering it, and knocked Mog down.

"Ok," Mog said standing back up, "enough of this."

With that the Rinshi Beast jumped high into the air, and kept sailing upward.

"Hey, try to catch me up here," He called down.

The Ranger switched Spirits from Elephant to Bat, and flew off after him. Once they were close enough, they slashed at the Rinshi with the bladed edge of their wings, and caused him to come down hard. The rangers landed not too far away from him before switching Spirits to that of the Shark. Once Mog stood back up, the Rangers got ready to land the final blow.

L: "Mega…"

T: "Rotation…"

C: "Launch!"

With that, the Megazord held its arms and shark blades out, and started spinning. The rangers charged towards the Rinshi and drilled right through him, landing on one knee,

"Ok, that was a little scary," Mog said before turning to stone and shattering, signifying his end.

On the ground, Camille just signed disgusted.

"Frogs."

-_**PRJF**_-

At his temple, Dai Shi was busy battling with Hanna for maybe the umpteenth time while Jellica watched, sitting on Dai Shi's throne.

"Enough," she commanded, ending their sparring session. She then ordered two Rinshi to carry the completely worn out girl off to the dungeon while she gasped for air. "Impressive. You are getting stronger each day."

"Only through your training, Master," Dai Shi told her, bowing in reverence.

J: "Good. How has your new sparring partner been working out? Is she able to give you the training you need?"

DS: "Only when she wants too."

Before he could go on, Camille entered the throne room.

"Another one of my warriors failed," she told them, "but it really wasn't my fault this time. I had the perfect plan."

"Yes," Jellica snapped, interrupting her "but as usual you came up short. This time it will cost you."

With that, Jellica charged and attacked Camille. Though the chameleon tried to fend her off, even in her battle armor, she was no match for the Sea Overlord, who pinned her to the doors to the throne room.

"Dai Shi, help me!" Camille begged, but Dai Shi just watched.

"No one will help you," Jellica told her. "You're luck has run out."

She reached back with her staff to finish her off, but, feeling resistance, she looked back to see Dai Shi, in full armor, holding the other end of her staff, preventing her from attacking.

"I ask that she be spared Overlord Jellica," He told her. "She can still be of use."

"Most impressive," admired Jellica, "I think you've reached a new pinnacle of power."

She then grabbed Camille and threw her to the floor, causing her to lose her battle form. Soon after, Carnisoar flowed down from above, landing by Dai Shi's throne.

"Yes, you have done well, Jellica," the Sky Overlord told her, as she came to his side.

"Of course I have," she told him.

They then focused energy into their hands, throwing it into the statues that stood above Dai Shi's throne on either side of his symbol, bringing them to life. The statues, at blinding speed, came down to their level and stood ready.

"The time has come," Carnisoar told Dai Shi. "These are my Shadow Guards. Take them with you, and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all."

"My pleasure," Dai Shi said, grinning under his helmet.

-_**PRJF**_-

At Jungle Karma Pizza, The three rangers, in their casual clothes, entered the dining room, grinning from ear to ear, celebrating their latest victory.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Theo cheered.

"You said it, Theo!" Lily told him.

"They set 'em up, we knock 'em down!" Casey added.

Then Fran approached them.

"Um, knock what down?" She asked.

The three rangers looked at her, trying to think of an excuse to give her.

"Where've you been? Bowling?"

"Yeah. Yes. Bowling. Pretty much." The three rangers said together, using that for there cover story.

"Casey bowled a turkey, so we were excited," Theo explained.

"Actually, it was a frog," Casey said, making Lily laugh like it was a joke.

"I would appreciate it if someone would inform me before you go on break," Fran told them as RJ entered from outside.

"Casey, Lily, Theo, loft," He told them.

The Rangers looked at Fran. "We're going on break," they said together.

Fran sighed in surrender.

"What do they do up there?" She asked herself in a whisper.

Up in the Loft, the celebration didn't stop for the Rangers.

"Did you see that frog whipping, RJ?" Casey asked.

"He didn't stand a chance against us," Theo added.

"Yeah, when do we get our Master tattoos?" Lily asked.

RJ looked at them when he reached the fridge.

"Master," RJ said with a light chuckle. "Not quite." He then pulled a drink out of the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked. "We're fearless fighting machines. We're unbeatable."

RJ walked up to the counter and set his drink down.

"Confidence is good, but overconfidence is dangerous," He told the Rangers.

The rangers just looked at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"It's time to go back to basics," RJ told them as he opened his drink.

"Basic!" the rangers asked together in shock.

"But we've come so far!" Theo told RJ.

"I want you to work on your stances," RJ said to them. The rangers just stared at their master, and then looked at each other. "Uh, now would be a good time."

The Ranger walked off to do as their master told them.

-_**PRJF**_-

In a valley outside of the city, Dai Shi (in his robe of fur), Camille, and the two Shadow Guards stood on a cliff, ready for their foes.

"Power Rangers," he growled, "come to me!" He followed this by roaring and unleashing a large amount of his dark energy, to try and draw out his prey.

(Commercial Break)

Back in the loft, the rangers were running back over the basics, as RJ had instructed them, while he observed their practice. The whole time he watched them though, his mind was elsewhere.

'_I've checked all of our usual places, asked all of our friends,'_ RJ thought, _'and still no one has heard from her or seen her around lately. Where are you, Hanna?'_

Rj was brought out of his thoughts and the rangers their training when the alarm sounded. Checking the monitors, they saw Dai Shi on the cliffs, challenging them.

"If he wants a fight," Casey said, "we'll give him one."

Theo and Lily agreed.

"There's something different about Jarrod," Rj noticed, pressing a few buttons on the monitor controls. "The sensors are off the charts."

"Don't worry, RJ," Casey reassured him, "We aren't afraid of him."

"We aren't afraid of anything," Theo added.

"Let's do it!" Lily said, and with that the rangers grabbed their vines and swung out of the loft, leaving RJ to watch on the monitors, his face full of worry.

-_**PRJF**_-

The rangers ran to Jarrod/Dai Shi's location and caught his attention.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," He taunted down to them.

"You and your buddies are going down," Casey called up to him.

"I highly doubt that," Dai Shi told the red ranger, as threw off his robe.

He then leaped off the cliff and landed in front of the rangers, changing into his battle form as he did. The rangers took there stances, but Dai Shi made the first move, creating an orb of dark spirit energy and throwing it at the rangers, knocking them off their feet as it exploded.

"On your feet, Rangers," Dai Shi commanded, as the Shadow Guards joined him.

The Rangers stood back up and together morphed into their Ranger uniforms.

C: "With the strength of the Tiger, Red Ranger!"

L: "With the speed of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger!"

T: "With the stealth of a Jaguar, Blue Ranger!"

Together: "We summon the animal spirits from within. Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

The Rangers retook their fighting stances and then charged into action. Sensing the oncoming attacks, the Shadow Guards themselves charged, taking on Theo and Casey as their opponents. Seeing that her friends were no longer by her side, Lily stopped, but Dai Shi got back her attention.

"The end is near, Yellow Ranger," he told her.

"We'll see about that," Lily said, as she pulled out her Jungle Mace.

She then proceeded to attack with the Mace, but Dai Shi grabbed it and pulled her closer. Lily narrowly dodged Dai Shi's punch, but succeeded and flipped over him. Lily tried to keep up the attacks, but nothing she did, not even her Cheetah Jab, worked. Dai Shi merely blocked everything she tried, grabbing her fists at the end of Cheetah Jabs, and forcing her to her knees.

"Your Cheetah is no match for my Lion," Dai Shi told her. "You are weak, and will be destroyed."

"You have some major ego issues," Lily said to Dai Shi, as she used her position to jump up and kick Dai Shi in his chest with both of her feet, sending him back a good ways and releasing her from his grip. She then focused her energy and called out her Animal Spirit. Dai Shi planted his feet against a rock, and pushed off, flying back towards Lily, and destroying her Spirit and easily taking her out. Theo, in shock, saw this, and pushed away the Shadow Guard holding him before challenging Dai Shi.

"Theo, always up for a challenge," Dai Shi taunted.

Theo pulled out his Jungle Fans, and proceeded to go on the attack, but nothing he did worked as Dai Shi started to fight back.

"You bat friend can't help you now," Dai Shi told the Blue Ranger, as Theo blocked a punch with one of his fans.

"Oh, yeah?" Theo said. "Swoop Technique!"

Theo then spun, slashing Dai Shi with both of his fans. He then began to levitate, using the fans like wings to steer him into position; before beginning his descent, readying his fans to strike.

"Useless," was all Dai Shi said as he performed a high arcing flip, and kicked Theo, disrupting his maneuvers and causing him to crash to the ground. Once Dai Shi landed, Theo picked himself up and went back on the attack, but to no avail as Dai Shi knocked one fan away, and then put Theo in a submission grip.

"I have advanced to the next level," Dai Shi said. "You and your pathetic friends are doomed."

"What?" was all Theo could mutter in disbelief.

"That's right," Dai Shi continued. "My evil is unmatched. I'm now your master."

With that, Dai Shi easily finished Theo, knocking him away. Lily stood up to try and help, but the Shadow Guard that had fought Theo picked her as its next target. She wasn't doing to well against it, and Casey wasn't fairing well against the one fighting him. He looked over to Theo.

"Hang on, Buddy!" He yelled to him.

Theo staggered back to his feet.

"Except your fate, Blue Ranger," Dai Shi said, as an orb of dark energy formed in his hand. He threw and the force of the explosion it caused send Theo flying. Seeing this, Casey knocked away the Shadow Guard he was fight and ran to take on Dai Shi.

"Jarrod!" he yelled, catching the evil ones attention. "Stop!"

"So," Dai Shi said to Casey, "we meet again."

"Yeah," Casey responded, "and this time, you're going down."

Dai Shi just laughed.

"Master Mao trusted you," Casey went on, "and you threw away everything he taught you."

DS: "Master Mao never understood the power."

That comment just made Casey growl in anger as he tightly clenched his fist before pulling out his Shark Sabers and charging at Dai Shi. He then began to attack Dai Shi, but like Theo and Lily, nothing he did worked. Even when he combined the two Sabers into one and attacked, Dai Shi just caught the blade.

"When will you learn?" the evil one taunted. "I am unstoppable."

He knocked Casey into the air and then kicked him to the ground.

"Now I will finish this," Dai Shi said.

Casey refused to give up. He stood up and called out the Strike Rider, gaining his riding armor. He brought up to speed and then shifted into High Speed Attack Mode. Once Casey was close, however, Dai Shi leaped up and blasted the red ranger with an energy orb, knocking him off the Strike Rider.

"What's next?" Dai Shi asked when he landed.

Lily knocked away the Shadow Guard she was fighting, and Theo picked himself up. They both joined Casey and they approached Dai Shi once more and called out the Claw Cannon.

"Oh, please," Dai Shi scoffed as the Shadow Guards stood by him to protect him.

"Stand aside," he commanded the Guards, who moved away.

The rangers charged up the cannon and fired it at Dai Shi who stopped and destroyed the blast with one hand.

T: "What?"

L: "But how?"

C: "That's impossible!"

DS: "As I said, I am more powerful now than you could possible imagine."

Dai Shi then called out Jarrod's Lion Spirit to finish the job, forcing the rangers out of their morphs in one attack. Dai Shi approached, disengaging his armor. Camille and the Shadow Guards joined Dai Shi as the watched the rangers try to get up.

"Say hi to Master Mao," Dai Shi told them, as he prepared another energy orb to destroy the rangers. Just as he was about to attack, RJ leaped in from out of nowhere, and with a kick, broke Dai Shi's concentration. The Rangers were surprised to see their master standing there.

"So," Dai Shi said, "the Wolf Master returns."

"Why fight warriors," RJ asked, getting into his battle stance, "When you can fight a master?"

DS: "Why indeed, but your skills are no match for my power and you know it. Surrender yourself, and I will spare your students."

"RJ, don't" Lily pleaded, as she, Casey, and Theo watched scared and worried about what was going to happen. RJ looked to his pupils.

"You know what to do," he whispered to them. He then dropped his stance, causing Dai Shi to grin wickedly.

"Seize him," he commanded the Shadow Guards, who forcefully grabbed RJ and lead him behind their master. The Rangers watched helpless as their master who taken for them.

(Commercial Break)

The Rangers entered the JKP dining room, completely dishearted at what they had just experienced. Fran saw them enter.

"Wait, don't say a word. Let me guess," she said. "'Sorry Fran, we were on break during the lunch rush, and now we have to go into the loft while you finish cleaning up.'"

"Yeah," Casey sadly said, "that's about right."

"Sorry, Fran," Lily added in the same tone, "we'll make it up to you."

Fran started to feel like it wasn't the right time to get on them about their constant disappearing act.

F: "Hey, it's ok. Don't sweat it. I've already apologized to myself anyway."

The rangers turned to head into the loft until she caught their attention again.

F: "Where's RJ? I haven't seen him all afternoon. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hanna lately either."

The rangers said nothing as they headed for the loft.

-_**PRJF**_-

At Dai Shi's palace, Carnisoar and Jellica hear the doors to the throne room open, and looked to see their student, his servant, and the Shadow Guards enter with a prisoner in tow.

"What do we have here?" the Sea Overlord asked.

"Well done," Carnisoar told Dai Shi. "You are truly an agent of evil"

"A Pai Zhua Master," Jellica went on, "as I live and breathe."

"Please, compliment embarrass me," RJ told her.

"I wanted to destroy him in front of you," Dai Shi told his masters, "as a gift for my training."

"Wow, I've never been a gift before," RJ joked, earning a stare from Camille, causing him to lose his smile.

"How sweet," Jellica said. "We'll make a gala of it. Camille."

Cm: "Yes, Overlord Jellica."

J: "Make yourself useful. Prepare the stadium for battle."

Camille bowed and started to leave.

"And what of the Power Rangers?" Carnisoar asked.

"Without their master," Dai Shi explained, "they're irrelevant."

"Uh, if I may," Camille interjected, "what if they find other masters like before?"

"They have already trained with the last three on Earth," Jellica answered her, laughing, "There are no more living masters."

-_**PRJF**_-

In the loft above JKP, the rangers didn't know what to do. They were feeling sorry for themselves for letting their confidence get the better of them.

"Guess with not masters after all," Theo stated, disappointed.

"We have to save RJ," Lily told the guys, "whatever it takes."

"Yeah, but without a master how can we learn to defeat Jarrod," Theo bluntly asked. "He's like super evil now."

Lily and Casey didn't have an answer.

"What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do?'" Lily asked them.

The rangers thought on that for a moment.

"He meant do exactly what he told us to do," Casey said as it came to him. "We go back to basics, all the way back to the beginning."

"To the Forbidden Room," Lily added, catching Casey's drift.

"Hey, I'm all for it," Theo told them, "but if I remember correctly, the room's empty. I don't see how that can help us."

"Yeah, well, we have to try," Casey told him. "It may be our only hope."

-_**PRJF**_-

In one of the lower areas of Dai Shi's palace, Camille pushed RJ into what could have been a dungeon cell and locked the door.

"Well, well, well, first-class accommodations," RJ said as he admired the cell.

"I can't wait to see Dai Shi tear your Wolf Spirit to shreds," Camille taunted. "You're gonna beg for mercy."

"Oh, do you always treat your guests so graciously?" RJ asked.

"Don't worry," Camille told him, "it'll be a short visit."

She then turned to leave.

"I may be defeated by Jarrod," RJ said to her, seriously, "but you master has made an error in judgment."

Camille rushed back to RJ cell door.

"What error?" she asked.

"He underestimates the Power Rangers," He told her. He then walked to the back of the cell and began to meditate.

Meanwhile, in the stadium of Dai Shi's palace, Dai Shi was fighting his other prisoner, in training for his fight with RJ. The two locked hands with each other, and Dai Shi forced her to her knees.

"You can keep me prisoner here all you like," she wheezed in pain, "but I know my rescue is coming."

"The only one who could help you," Dai Shi told her, "is already waiting to be destroyed."

He then threw her up and kicked her into the cage wall. He then motioned to a couple Rinshi standing guard.

"Take her to the Wolf Master's cell," he commanded. "Let her look at her last hope before he is destroyed."

_'Wolf Master?'_ Hanna wondered. _'No, it couldn't be.'_

-_**PRJF**_-

At the Pai Zhua temple, the rangers, each holding a lantern, entered the room Master Mao brought them to that started this whole adventure for them. Hearing a hiss, Lily looked down and shivered in fear as a spider crawled across the box Dai Shi was once locked in.

"Well, we're here," Theo said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Look around," Casey told them. "There must be something that can help."

Lily approached the back wall, and saw something.

"Guys, check this out," she said, looking at a carving of an antho-elephant holding what looked like the Jungle Mace. "That must be Master Phant in his animal form."

"And there's Master Swoop," said Theo as he saw a carving of an antho-bat with a fan.

"And Master Finn," Casey exclaimed, seeing a carving of an antho-shark with two swords. Then he noticed something. "But who are these guys?"

Theo and Lily looked to see what Casey was talking about. With there masters' carving was also a carving each of an antho-gorilla, an antho-antelope, and an antho-penguin.

"Those are the other Pai Zhua masters," said a familiar voice.

The rangers looked behind them to see Master Mao materialize before them. They bowed in respect as he touched the ground.

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo asked their old master. "RJ's been captured and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Mao told them, "but these masters cannot be found. They were destroyed in the great battle. They reside in the Spirit World now."

"Can you take us there?" Casey asked. "We have to save RJ."

"No one has very returned from that realm," Mao warned. "It's a place unlike anything you've every seen."

"Master, please," Casey begged, "we can do this. We'll find a way back."

"It's too risky," Mao told them, disheartening the rangers. "I'm sorry, the answer's no."

-_**PRJF**_-

At Dai Shi's palace, Dai Shi slid a tray of food to RJ through the opened cell door. RJ just looked at it.

"Wrong cell," he joked. "I ordered the pizza."

"Eat it," Dai Shi told him. "I want you at full strength for my showcase."

"Ah, yes, the big event," RJ said. "Is there anything special you like me to wear?"

"Joke while you can, Wolf Master," Dai Shi said. "Joke while you can."

He motioned to two Rinshi, who dragged a hooded figure into RJ's cell.

"Even a dying man deserves one last visitor," Dai Shi said, allowing the Rinshi to leave the cell before he closed the door. RJ looked at his new cellmate, who was lying motionless on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He pulled off the hood to reveal none other than…

"Hanna!" RJ exclaimed, pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

"RJ?" she wheezed. "Is it really you?"

RJ: "It is, Hanna. I've been so worried. What happened? How'd you get here?"

The white haired girl sat up, resting against the cell wall for much needed support.

H: "When you left to help your dad, I figured it would best if you two had some much needed father-son time alone. So I left JKP to give you that time. I was only a few yards away when a pair of Rinshi came out of no where and transported me here. Over the next few days, I've been little more than a punching bag to that punk with the Lion Spirit Dai Shi possessed. Now it looks like it's your turn."

"Don't worry, Hanna," RJ reassured her. "We'll be out of here in no time."

He turned away so that, hopefully she didn't hear him.

"Come on, Rangers," he prayed in a whisper. "This isn't just about me anymore."

He turned back to Hanna, to try and help her the best he could.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back at Pai Zhua…

"Please," Lily begged, "you have to take us."

"It's our only hope," Theo added.

The look on Mao's face said that he would stand firm in his decision.

"Master, we can do this," Casey told him. "You trained us, and RJ picked up where you left off. We won't let you down. Please. We aren't afraid."

Lily and Theo nodded to Casey's last statement.

"Once I open the door," Mao told them, "you will be."

The rangers looked to each other, wondering what he meant.

Mao then started to focus his energy, until, with a force, a vortex opened in the middle of the room. It took so much of his focus, that Mao could no longer stay in the real world.

"There's no turning back now," Lily stated as she, Theo, and Casey walked into the vortex and were sucked away as it vanished.

(Commercial Break)

The Rangers spun this way and that as the vortex carried them until it dropped them off in an unknown place with grey skies and pale-red foliage.

"Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo stated as the three started to stand up.

"It's a netherworld of ghosts and spirits," Lily told him and they dusted themselves off. "What do you expect? Palm trees and hula girls?"

"Guys, let's get serious here," Casey said, re-focusing the other two. "RJ's counting on us."

It was then they people approaching them. They looked to see first a man with grey hair and a beard of the same color wearing crimson robes, then a woman with black hair with a couple yellow streaks in it wearing white and black robes and black boots with white fur trim, and finally a man with black hair and a goatee wearing navy blue robes under a tan vest and tan boots coming towards them. First slowly, but then running to them on the attack. The rangers took up their battle stances and prepared to fight back. And the battles began with Casey fighting the old man in red, Lily the women in white, and Theo the man in navy and tan. However, despite putting up the best efforts they could, they were outmatched and defeated. And three strangers stood side-by-side and stared at the rangers.

"You should not have come here," said the old man.

The rangers looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Ghost of a Chance part 1 vB

_Here is Version B, remember to tell me which one you like best in your reviews._

**Ghost of a Chance part 1**

In a section of Ocean Bluff, people were running for their lives as the latest Rinshi Beast stormed the streets, this one looked to have the spirit of some kind of a frog.

"Yes, run," commanded the Rinshi Beast. "Your fear makes me stronger."

A short distance away, Camille was watching.

"Good Boy, Mog," she called to him. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Make your new master proud."

Soon after, she started to have a coughing spell before finally coughing up Flit once again.

"What's going on here?" the large fly asked, buzzing around his captor for a bit. "I take a power nap, and suddenly you are a master?"

"Well, technically, no," she told him, "but when Mog destroys the humans, I'll be rewarded."

"Or, option B," Flit added, "Mog will fail and Jellica will make you an appetizer."

Flit's last comment didn't go over too well with the chameleon spirit user, who grabbed Flit and proceeded to shake him violently.

"I feel like a milkshake!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, Mog was still chasing his prey, before Casey, in full red ranger gear, leaped into action, giving the Rinshi Beast a flying kick that stopped his rampage. In midair, Casey flipped and landed next to Theo and Lily, who were also fully morphed.

"Rangers," said Mog, "just in time."

"We're not afraid of you," Theo told the Rinshi Beast.

"Come on guys," Lily said to her fellow rangers, "let's hop to it."

With that, the rangers and their opponent took up a fighting stance and began the battle, the ranger worked together as a team, and put Mog on the ropes, forcing him to pull a few orange balls out of the pouch on his back.

"Maybe this will scare you," the Frog Rinshi said as he threw the balls at the Rangers.

However, Theo used his Jungle Fans to knock the balls away so that they harmlessly blew up around them. This gave Lily an opening to wrap Mog up in the chain of her Jungle Mace. Using the chain of the Mace, and Theo and Lily's help, Casey leap high into the air, pulled out his Shark Sabers, and proceeded to fight Mog with them. With a clear edge, Casey defeated the Rinshi and rejoined his team.

"See if you can handle this," Mog said as he grew to giant-size.

The rangers followed by calling out their main Spirit Zords and formed the Jungle Pride Megazord.

"Come on, Show me what you got," the Rinshi taunted.

The Rangers called out the Elephant Spirit, and combined it with their Megazord.

"I'm not afraid of that," Mog laughed tauntingly.

The rangers swung their Megazord mace at Mog, who put up a shield of mucus around himself. However the mucus shield did little to stop mace's weighted end, as it slammed through, shattering it, and knocked Mog down.

"Ok," Mog said standing back up, "enough of this."

With that the Rinshi Beast jumped high into the air, and kept sailing upward.

"Hey, try to catch me up here," He called down.

The Ranger switched Spirits from Elephant to Bat, and flew off after him. Once they were close enough, they slashed at the Rinshi with the bladed edge of their wings, and caused him to come down hard. The rangers landed not too far away from him before switching Spirits to that of the Shark. Once Mog stood back up, the Rangers got ready to land the final blow.

L: "Mega…"

T: "Rotation…"

C: "Launch!"

With that, the Megazord held its arms and shark blades out, and started spinning. The rangers charged towards the Rinshi and drilled right through him, landing on one knee,

"Ok, that was a little scary," Mog said before turning to stone and shattering, signifying his end.

On the ground, Camille just signed disgusted.

"Frogs."

-_**PRJF**_-

At his temple, Dai Shi was busy battling with an unknown female for maybe the umpteenth time. The girl had snow white hair that she kept in cornrows, ghostly pale skin, and pink irises, and was wearing skin tight jeans and a low cut top. Jellica sat on Dai Shi's throne, watching the battle take place.

"Enough," she commanded, ending their sparring session. She then ordered two Rinshi to carry the completely worn out girl off to the dungeon while she gasped for air. "Impressive. You are getting stronger each day."

"Only through your training, Master," Dai Shi told her, bowing in reverence.

J: "Good. How has your new sparring partner been working out? Is she able to give you the training you need?"

DS: "Only when she wants too."

Before he could go on, Camille entered the throne room.

"Another one of my warriors failed," she told them, "but it really wasn't my fault this time. I had the perfect plan."

"Yes," Jellica snapped, interrupting her "but as usual you came up short. This time it will cost you."

With that, Jellica charged and attacked Camille. Though the chameleon tried to fend her off, even in her battle armor, she was no match for the Sea Overlord, who pinned her to the doors to the throne room.

"Dai Shi, help me!" Camille begged, but Dai Shi just watched.

"No one will help you," Jellica told her. "You're luck has run out."

She reached back with her staff to finish her off, but, feeling resistance, she looked back to see Dai Shi, in full armor, holding the other end of her staff, preventing her from attacking.

"I ask that she be spared Overlord Jellica," He told her. "She can still be of use."

"Most impressive," admired Jellica, "I think you've reached a new pinnacle of power."

She then grabbed Camille and threw her to the floor, causing her to lose her battle form. Soon after, Carnisoar flowed down from above, landing by Dai Shi's throne.

"Yes, you have done well, Jellica," the Sky Overlord told her, as she came to his side.

"Of course I have," she told him.

They then focused energy into their hands, throwing it into the statues that stood above Dai Shi's throne on either side of his symbol, bringing them to life. The statues, at blinding speed, came down to their level and stood ready.

"The time has come," Carnisoar told Dai Shi. "These are my Shadow Guards. Take them with you, and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all."

"My pleasure," Dai Shi said, grinning under his helmet.

-_**PRJF**_-

At Jungle Karma Pizza, The three rangers, in their casual clothes, entered the dining room, grinning from ear to ear, celebrating their latest victory.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Theo cheered.

"You said it, Theo!" Lily told him.

"They set 'em up, we knock 'em down!" Casey added.

Then Fran approached them.

"Um, knock what down?" She asked.

The three rangers looked at her, trying to think of an excuse to give her.

"Where've you been? Bowling?"

"Yeah. Yes. Bowling. Pretty much." The three rangers said together, using that for there cover story.

"Casey bowled a turkey, so we were excited," Theo explained.

"Actually, it was a frog," Casey said, making Lily laugh like it was a joke.

"I would appreciate it if someone would inform me before you go on break," Fran told them as RJ entered from outside.

"Casey, Lily, Theo, loft," He told them.

The Rangers looked at Fran. "We're going on break," they said together.

Fran sighed in surrender.

"What do they do up there?" She asked herself in a whisper.

Up in the Loft, the celebration didn't stop for the Rangers.

"Did you see that frog whipping, RJ?" Casey asked.

"He didn't stand a chance against us," Theo added.

"Yeah, when do we get our Master tattoos?" Lily asked.

RJ looked at them when he reached the fridge.

"Master," RJ said with a light chuckle. "Not quite." He then pulled a drink out of the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked. "We're fearless fighting machines. We're unbeatable."

RJ walked up to the counter and set his drink down.

"Confidence is good, but overconfidence is dangerous," He told the Rangers.

The rangers just looked at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"It's time to go back to basics," RJ told them as he opened his drink.

"Basic!" the rangers asked together in shock.

"But we've come so far!" Theo told RJ.

"I want you to work on your stances," RJ said to them. The rangers just stared at their master, and then looked at each other. "Uh, now would be a good time."

The Ranger walked off to do as their master told them.

-_**PRJF**_-

In a valley outside of the city, Dai Shi (in his robe of fur), Camille, and the two Shadow Guards stood on a cliff, ready for their foes.

"Power Rangers," he growled, "come to me!" He followed this by roaring and unleashing a large amount of his dark energy, to try and draw out his prey.

(Commercial Break)

Back in the loft, the rangers were running back over the basics, as RJ had instructed them, while he observed their practice. The whole time he watched them though, his mind was elsewhere.

'_I've checked all of our usual places, asked all of our friends,'_ RJ thought, _'and still no one has heard from her or seen her around lately. Where are you?'_

Rj was brought out of his thoughts and the rangers their training when the alarm sounded. Checking the monitors, they saw Dai Shi on the cliffs, challenging them.

"If he wants a fight," Casey said, "we'll give him one."

Theo and Lily agreed.

"There's something different about Jarrod," Rj noticed, pressing a few buttons on the monitor controls. "The sensors are off the charts."

"Don't worry, RJ," Casey reassured him, "We aren't afraid of him."

"We aren't afraid of anything," Theo added.

"Let's do it!" Lily said, and with that the rangers grabbed their vines and swung out of the loft, leaving RJ to watch on the monitors, his face full of worry.

-_**PRJF**_-

The rangers ran to Jarrod/Dai Shi's location and caught his attention.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," He taunted down to them.

"You and your buddies are going down," Casey called up to him.

"I highly doubt that," Dai Shi told the red ranger, as threw off his robe.

He then leaped off the cliff and landed in front of the rangers, changing into his battle form as he did. The rangers took there stances, but Dai Shi made the first move, creating an orb of dark spirit energy and throwing it at the rangers, knocking them off their feet as it exploded.

"On your feet, Rangers," Dai Shi commanded, as the Shadow Guards joined him.

The Rangers stood back up and together morphed into their Ranger uniforms.

C: "With the strength of the Tiger, Red Ranger!"

L: "With the speed of the Cheetah, Yellow Ranger!"

T: "With the stealth of a Jaguar, Blue Ranger!"

Together: "We summon the animal spirits from within. Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

The Rangers retook their fighting stances and then charged into action. Sensing the oncoming attacks, the Shadow Guards themselves charged, taking on Theo and Casey as their opponents. Seeing that her friends were no longer by her side, Lily stopped, but Dai Shi got back her attention.

"The end is near, Yellow Ranger," he told her.

"We'll see about that," Lily said, as she pulled out her Jungle Mace.

She then proceeded to attack with the Mace, but Dai Shi grabbed it and pulled her closer. Lily narrowly dodged Dai Shi's punch, but succeeded and flipped over him. Lily tried to keep up the attacks, but nothing she did, not even her Cheetah Jab, worked. Dai Shi merely blocked everything she tried, grabbing her fists at the end of Cheetah Jabs, and forcing her to her knees.

"Your Cheetah is no match for my Lion," Dai Shi told her. "You are weak, and will be destroyed."

"You have some major ego issues," Lily said to Dai Shi, as she used her position to jump up and kick Dai Shi in his chest with both of her feet, sending him back a good ways and releasing her from his grip. She then focused her energy and called out her Animal Spirit. Dai Shi planted his feet against a rock, and pushed off, flying back towards Lily, and destroying her Spirit and easily taking her out. Theo, in shock, saw this, and pushed away the Shadow Guard holding him before challenging Dai Shi.

"Theo, always up for a challenge," Dai Shi taunted.

Theo pulled out his Jungle Fans, and proceeded to go on the attack, but nothing he did worked as Dai Shi started to fight back.

"You bat friend can't help you now," Dai Shi told the Blue Ranger, as Theo blocked a punch with one of his fans.

"Oh, yeah?" Theo said. "Swoop Technique!"

Theo then spun, slashing Dai Shi with both of his fans. He then began to levitate, using the fans like wings to steer him into position; before beginning his descent, readying his fans to strike.

"Useless," was all Dai Shi said as he performed a high arcing flip, and kicked Theo, disrupting his maneuvers and causing him to crash to the ground. Once Dai Shi landed, Theo picked himself up and went back on the attack, but to no avail as Dai Shi knocked one fan away, and then put Theo in a submission grip.

"I have advanced to the next level," Dai Shi said. "You and your pathetic friends are doomed."

"What?" was all Theo could mutter in disbelief.

"That's right," Dai Shi continued. "My evil is unmatched. I'm now your master."

With that, Dai Shi easily finished Theo, knocking him away. Lily stood up to try and help, but the Shadow Guard that had fought Theo picked her as its next target. She wasn't doing to well against it, and Casey wasn't fairing well against the one fighting him. He looked over to Theo.

"Hang on, Buddy!" He yelled to him.

Theo staggered back to his feet.

"Except your fate, Blue Ranger," Dai Shi said, as an orb of dark energy formed in his hand. He threw and the force of the explosion it caused send Theo flying. Seeing this, Casey knocked away the Shadow Guard he was fight and ran to take on Dai Shi.

"Jarrod!" he yelled, catching the evil ones attention. "Stop!"

"So," Dai Shi said to Casey, "we meet again."

"Yeah," Casey responded, "and this time, you're going down."

Dai Shi just laughed.

"Master Mao trusted you," Casey went on, "and you threw away everything he taught you."

DS: "Master Mao never understood the power."

That comment just made Casey growl in anger as he tightly clenched his fist before pulling out his Shark Sabers and charging at Dai Shi. He then began to attack Dai Shi, but like Theo and Lily, nothing he did worked. Even when he combined the two Sabers into one and attacked, Dai Shi just caught the blade.

"When will you learn?" the evil one taunted. "I am unstoppable."

He knocked Casey into the air and then kicked him to the ground.

"Now I will finish this," Dai Shi said.

Casey refused to give up. He stood up and called out the Strike Rider, gaining his riding armor. He brought up to speed and then shifted into High Speed Attack Mode. Once Casey was close, however, Dai Shi leaped up and blasted the red ranger with an energy orb, knocking him off the Strike Rider.

"What's next?" Dai Shi asked when he landed.

Lily knocked away the Shadow Guard she was fighting, and Theo picked himself up. They both joined Casey and they approached Dai Shi once more and called out the Claw Cannon.

"Oh, please," Dai Shi scoffed as the Shadow Guards stood by him to protect him.

"Stand aside," he commanded the Guards, who moved away.

The rangers charged up the cannon and fired it at Dai Shi who stopped and destroyed the blast with one hand.

T: "What?"

L: "But how?"

C: "That's impossible!"

DS: "As I said, I am more powerful now than you could possible imagine."

Dai Shi then called out Jarrod's Lion Spirit to finish the job, forcing the rangers out of their morphs in one attack. Dai Shi approached, disengaging his armor. Camille and the Shadow Guards joined Dai Shi as the watched the rangers try to get up.

"Say hi to Master Mao," Dai Shi told them, as he prepared another energy orb to destroy the rangers. Just as he was about to attack, RJ leaped in from out of nowhere, and with a kick, broke Dai Shi's concentration. The Rangers were surprised to see their master standing there.

"So," Dai Shi said, "the Wolf Master returns."

"Why fight warriors," RJ asked, getting into his battle stance, "When you can fight a master?"

DS: "Why indeed, but your skills are no match for my power and you know it. Surrender yourself, and I will spare your students."

"RJ, don't" Lily pleaded, as she, Casey, and Theo watched scared and worried about what was going to happen. RJ looked to his pupils.

"You know what to do," he whispered to them. He then dropped his stance, causing Dai Shi to grin wickedly.

"Seize him," he commanded the Shadow Guards, who forcefully grabbed RJ and lead him behind their master. The Rangers watched helpless as their master who taken for them.

(Commercial Break)

The Rangers entered the JKP dining room, completely dishearted at what they had just experienced. Fran saw them enter.

"Wait, don't say a word. Let me guess," she said. "'Sorry Fran, we were on break during the lunch rush, and now we have to go into the loft while you finish cleaning up.'"

"Yeah," Casey sadly said, "that's about right."

"Sorry, Fran," Lily added in the same tone, "we'll make it up to you."

Fran started to feel like it wasn't the right time to get on them about their constant disappearing act.

F: "Hey, it's ok. Don't sweat it. I've already apologized to myself anyway."

The rangers turned to head into the loft until she caught their attention again.

F: "Where's RJ? I haven't seen him all afternoon. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hanna lately either."

The rangers said nothing as they headed for the loft.

-_**PRJF**_-

At Dai Shi's palace, Carnisoar and Jellica hear the doors to the throne room open, and looked to see their student, his servant, and the Shadow Guards enter with a prisoner in tow.

"What do we have here?" the Sea Overlord asked.

"Well done," Carnisoar told Dai Shi. "You are truly an agent of evil"

"A Pai Zhua Master," Jellica went on, "as I live and breathe."

"Please, compliment embarrass me," RJ told her.

"I wanted to destroy him in front of you," Dai Shi told his masters, "as a gift for my training."

"Wow, I've never been a gift before," RJ joked, earning a stare from Camille, causing him to lose his smile.

"How sweet," Jellica said. "We'll make a gala of it. Camille."

Cm: "Yes, Overlord Jellica."

J: "Make yourself useful. Prepare the stadium for battle."

Camille bowed and started to leave.

"And what of the Power Rangers?" Carnisoar asked.

"Without their master," Dai Shi explained, "they're irrelevant."

"Uh, if I may," Camille interjected, "what if they find other masters like before?"

"They have already trained with the last three on Earth," Jellica answered her, laughing, "There are no more living masters."

-_**PRJF**_-

In the loft above JKP, the rangers didn't know what to do. They were feeling sorry for themselves for letting their confidence get the better of them.

"Guess with not masters after all," Theo stated, disappointed.

"We have to save RJ," Lily told the guys, "whatever it takes."

"Yeah, but without a master how can we learn to defeat Jarrod," Theo bluntly asked. "He's like super evil now."

Lily and Casey didn't have an answer.

"What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do?'" Lily asked them.

The rangers thought on that for a moment.

"He meant do exactly what he told us to do," Casey said as it came to him. "We go back to basics, all the way back to the beginning."

"To the Forbidden Room," Lily added, catching Casey's drift.

"Hey, I'm all for it," Theo told them, "but if I remember correctly, the room's empty. I don't see how that can help us."

"Yeah, well, we have to try," Casey told him. "It may be our only hope."

-_**PRJF**_-

In one of the lower areas of Dai Shi's palace, Camille pushed RJ into what could have been a dungeon cell and locked the door.

"Well, well, well, first-class accommodations," RJ said as he admired the cell.

"I can't wait to see Dai Shi tear your Wolf Spirit to shreds," Camille taunted. "You're gonna beg for mercy."

"Oh, do you always treat your guests so graciously?" RJ asked.

"Don't worry," Camille told him, "it'll be a short visit."

She then turned to leave.

"I may be defeated by Jarrod," RJ said to her, seriously, "but you master has made an error in judgment."

Camille rushed back to RJ cell door.

"What error?" she asked.

"He underestimates the Power Rangers," He told her. He then walked to the back of the cell and began to meditate.

Meanwhile, in the stadium of Dai Shi's palace, Dai Shi was fighting his other prisoner, in training for his fight with RJ. The two locked hands with each other, and Dai Shi forced her to her knees.

"You can keep me prisoner here all you like," she wheezed in pain, "but I know my rescue is coming."

"The only one who could help you," Dai Shi told her, "is already waiting to be destroyed."

He then threw her up and kicked her into the cage wall. He then motioned to a couple Rinshi standing guard.

"Take her to the Wolf Master's cell," he commanded. "Let her look at her last hope before he is destroyed."

_'Wolf Master?'_ Hanna wondered. _'No, it couldn't be.'_

-_**PRJF**_-

At the Pai Zhua temple, the rangers, each holding a lantern, entered the room Master Mao brought them to that started this whole adventure for them. Hearing a hiss, Lily looked down and shivered in fear as a spider crawled across the box Dai Shi was once locked in.

"Well, we're here," Theo said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Look around," Casey told them. "There must be something that can help."

Lily approached the back wall, and saw something.

"Guys, check this out," she said, looking at a carving of an antho-elephant holding what looked like the Jungle Mace. "That must be Master Phant in his animal form."

"And there's Master Swoop," said Theo as he saw a carving of an antho-bat with a fan.

"And Master Finn," Casey exclaimed, seeing a carving of an antho-shark with two swords. Then he noticed something. "But who are these guys?"

Theo and Lily looked to see what Casey was talking about. With there masters' carving was also a carving each of an antho-gorilla, an antho-antelope, and an antho-penguin.

"Those are the other Pai Zhua masters," said a familiar voice.

The rangers looked behind them to see Master Mao materialize before them. They bowed in respect as he touched the ground.

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo asked their old master. "RJ's been captured and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Mao told them, "but these masters cannot be found. They were destroyed in the great battle. They reside in the Spirit World now."

"Can you take us there?" Casey asked. "We have to save RJ."

"No one has very returned from that realm," Mao warned. "It's a place unlike anything you've every seen."

"Master, please," Casey begged, "we can do this. We'll find a way back."

"It's too risky," Mao told them, disheartening the rangers. "I'm sorry, the answer's no."

-_**PRJF**_-

At Dai Shi's palace, Dai Shi slid a tray of food to RJ through the opened cell door. RJ just looked at it.

"Wrong cell," he joked. "I ordered the pizza."

"Eat it," Dai Shi told him. "I want you at full strength for my showcase."

"Ah, yes, the big event," RJ said. "Is there anything special you like me to wear?"

"Joke while you can, Wolf Master," Dai Shi said. "Joke while you can."

He motioned to two Rinshi, who dragged a hooded figure into RJ's cell.

"Even a dying man deserves one last visitor," Dai Shi said, allowing the Rinshi to leave the cell before he closed the door. RJ looked at his new cellmate, who was lying motionless on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He pulled off the hood to reveal none other than…

"Hanna!" RJ exclaimed, pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

"RJ?" she wheezed. "Is it really you?"

RJ: "It is, Hanna. I've been so worried. What happened? How'd you get here?"

The white haired girl sat up, resting against the cell wall for much needed support.

H: "Honestly, I'm still not sure. One minute, I'm walking to the market to get a few things; the next, a pair of those Rinshi you told me about a while ago came out of no where and transported me here. Over the next few days, I've been little more than a punching bag to that punk with the Lion Spirit. Now it looks like it's your turn."

"Don't worry, Hanna," RJ reassured her. "We'll be out of here in no time."

He turned away so that, hopefully she didn't hear him.

"Come on, Rangers," he prayed in a whisper. "This isn't just about me anymore."

He turned back to Hanna, to try and help her the best he could.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back at Pai Zhua…

"Please," Lily begged, "you have to take us."

"It's our only hope," Theo added.

The look on Mao's face said that he would stand firm in his decision.

"Master, we can do this," Casey told him. "You trained us, and RJ picked up where you left off. We won't let you down. Please. We aren't afraid."

Lily and Theo nodded to Casey's last statement.

"Once I open the door," Mao told them, "you will be."

The rangers looked to each other, wondering what he meant.

Mao then started to focus his energy, until, with a force, a vortex opened in the middle of the room. It took so much of his focus, that Mao could no longer stay in the real world.

"There's no turning back now," Lily stated as she, Theo, and Casey walked into the vortex and were sucked away as it vanished.

(Commercial Break)

The Rangers spun this way and that as the vortex carried them until it dropped them off in an unknown place with grey skies and pale-red foliage.

"Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo stated as the three started to stand up.

"It's a netherworld of ghosts and spirits," Lily told him and they dusted themselves off. "What do you expect? Palm trees and hula girls?"

"Guys, let's get serious here," Casey said, re-focusing the other two. "RJ's counting on us."

It was then they people approaching them. They looked to see first a man with grey hair and a beard of the same color wearing crimson robes, then a woman with black hair with a couple yellow streaks in it wearing white and black robes and black boots with white fur trim, and finally a man with black hair and a goatee wearing navy blue robes under a tan vest and tan boots coming towards them. First slowly, but then running to them on the attack. The rangers took up their battle stances and prepared to fight back. And the battles began with Casey fighting the old man in red, Lily the women in white, and Theo the man in navy and tan. However, despite putting up the best efforts they could, they were outmatched and defeated. And three strangers stood side-by-side and stared at the rangers.

"You should not have come here," said the old man.

The rangers looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Ghost of a Chance part 2

_Don't hate me because of this, but with most of the fight scenes being so elaborate, I feel it better if, dear readers, you just pictured it in your minds, or in this case, try to find the episodes online and watch them. I might experiment with the fight scenes that come up in my upcoming home grown Ranger stories, but until then, I hope still enjoy this._

**Ghost of a Chance 2**

In the prison cell in Dai Shi's temple, RJ kept trying to comfort Hanna.

"Hang on, Hanna," he told her. "I just know help gonna come soon."

He looked up to the sound of rattling keys to see Camille opening the cell door.

"Hello, wolfy," she taunted.

"Hey. Listen, my friend may not have liked it much, but the hospitality's been great." Rj told his captor. "In fact, I'm gonna reommend it to all my friends. But, uh, thing is, is there an express checkout? I'd like to see my friend out."

"Oh, you'll both be checking-out," She said, making RJ smile, "for good. It's battle time."

The last comment made RJ's heart sink.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back in the Spirit World, the Rangers were confronting their attackers.

"Ah," said the older man, "these must be our new students."

"This is Master Rilla," said the female, motioning to the older man, "Master Lope," motioning to the younger man on her other side, "and I am Master Guin."

"With all due respect," Casey jumped in, "we don't have much time."

"Patience," said Master Rilla. "You must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded."

"Then let's get to it," Casey said confidently. "What kind of test do we need to pass?"

"Monsters, ghouls, demons," Theo continued. "We're not afraid of anything you throw at us."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Master Guin told them. "True courage comes from being able to face those fears."

The female master then looked right at Lily.

"You will be the first to be tested."

Lily looked to her friends, a little unsure, but still stepped forward.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," Master Guin told her.

The yellow ranger did so, and she did the master brought her hands together and bowed, and Lily disappeared, surprising Casey and Theo, who were left to wonder what had happened as they looked around for her.

-_**PRJF**_-

When Lily opened her eyes, she saw she was no longer in the strange forest with the Masters and the other Rangers, but instead in a cave covered with spider webs. Looking to her left, she saw a huge spider climbing one of the webs, and that caused her to shudder slightly.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back in the Sprit World Forest…

"What did you do with Lily?" Theo asked the masters.

"She has gone on her journey," Master Lope told him, "and now it's time for you to go on yours."

Theo looked to Casey.

"Better do what he says, Theo," the red ranger whispered.

Theo then looked to Master Lope and nodded, and Master Lope did the same thing Master Guin did as Theo closed his eyes and vanished.

-_**PRJF**_-

When Theo opened his eyes, he saw he also was in a different location. Looking down he also saw he wasn't wearing the clothes he had on earlier. Suddenly, a light shot on and caught Theo's attention.

"And now," said a voice over a loud speaker, "our next performer on crazy karaoke night is Theo Martin."

Theo looked out, shading his eyes from the light to see a large audience before him. Looking down again, he also saw he was holding a microphone in his hand.

"Karaoke?" Theo asked nervously. "No way! I don't sing! "I can't sing!"

"You're not afraid, Theo, are you?" asked the voice.

"No I just don't want to look like a complete loser," Theo explained. "Can I have some other challenge?"

"Come on, Theo," the voice went on, "let's see what you're made of."

The crowd was now starting to get into it as they started to chant "Sing!" over and over again.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back at Dai Shi's Temple...

Jarrod/Dai Shi stood in the middle of a caged arena, awaiting his opponent. Outside the cage, dozens upon dozens of Rinshi gathered, waiting as restlessly as an audience for a wrestling match, while Jellica and Carnisoar stood on a balcony peacefully awaiting the fight. Camille then brought both RJ and Hanna to the arena. She pushed RJ in and closed the door, forcing Hanna to watch her good friend get beaten by Dai Shi.

"At last," Dai Shi said, "I will be tested by someone worthy, a Pai Zhua Master."

"I'm not gonna fight you," RJ said to him.

"Yes, you will," Dai Shi told him, "and when I defeat you, the spirit of the wolf will be mine."

Camille pulled Hanna closer to the cage.

"I hope you're ready to see you friend get destroyed," she taunted.

"RJ's no gonna lose," Hanna spat. "You 'Master' is too overconfident in his abilities if he thinks defeating someone 40 times in a row on the same day is prove of his progression. He hasn't fought a fresh opponent yet."

Hearing this, Camille started to worry, but only for a little bit.

"Now we'll see how our lessons have paid off," Jellica commented as Carnisoar ordered the start of the fight.

Hearing this, the to combatants started to circle each other, until Dai Shi started to focus his energy, and sent Jarrod's Lion Spirit to attack RJ, who just stood there and let the attack hit, sending him into the cage wall.

Hanna gasped at what she just saw as Jarrod repositioned himself until he stood in front of the ground Wolf Master. RJ looked at his opponent, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

-_**PRJF**_-

Back in the Spirit World…

Casey stood ready for whatever was to happen.

"Guess I'm next," he said, looking at Master Rilla. "Bring it on, Master."

"Very well," Master Rilla said, as he and Casey did the same routine Lily and Master Guin and Theo and Master Lope went through, and Casey disappeared.

-_**PRJF**_-

When Casey opened his eyes, he recognized his new surroundings.

"My old bedroom?" he asked no one with a laugh. "This is crazy. How is sending me back here suppose to test me?"

Then he heard it.

"_Casey. CASEY!_"

The red ranger looked to his closet to see and eerie glow coming from it and the doors began to shake as a wicked laugh came from behind the doors. This started to bring back old memories thought long forgotten, and Casey was scared out of his wits.

(Commercial Break)

During her trial, Lily tried to navigate her way through the spider web covered cave. Seeing light streaming through the webs ahead of her, she guessed she was going in the right direction, but again was stopped in fear as another spider crossed her path.

In his trail, the crowd was now booing at Theo.

"Come on, sing or get off the stage," the announcer told him.

"I don't know the words to any songs" Theo confessed. "I don't listen to the radio."

"I bet he can't sing at all," the announcer continued.

"You're right," the blue ranger told him. "I couldn't sing in my third grade recital, and I can't sing now."

Hearing that, the crowd changed from booing him to laughing at him.

"Stop it!" Theo shouted. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Nice one, Theo," the announcer said.

Casey wasn't doing much better. The rattling of the closet door and the voice coming from it had gotten more intense.

"Something in the closet," Casey stuttered. "Just like when I was a kid."

"_CASEY!_" the voice roared.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Casey screamed, scared out of his wits.

-_**PRJF**_-

Meanwhile, the fight between RJ and Dai Shi raged on, with RJ on he defensive, trying to block Dai Shi's attacks. Things got worse as Dai Shi backed RJ into the wall of the cage, grabbed him, and dragged him across the cage wall before throwing him to the center of the arena.

Camille laughed as she watched and looked at Hanna.

"Things aren't looking good for him, girl," she told her.

Hanna said nothing, all she could do was watch and pray as Dai Shi picked him up and threw him around like a rag doll.

"Get up and fight me!" Dai Shi yelled at RJ. "Unleash your Wolf Spirit!"

"Not gonna happen," RJ told him. "I'll never give you my Animal Spirit."

This just made Dai Shi angrier, as he focused his energy into his hand and leapt at RJ, forcing the energy into the Wolf Master. The energy not only hurt RJ, but his Animal Spirit as well as both cried out in pain. When Dai Shi released his grip, RJ collapsed, screaming in pain. Dai Shi had used up enough of his energy to fall to one knee.

"RJ! NO!" Hanna cried out.

"Too bad," Camille said to Hanna, "I thought he would have done better, the way you played him up anyway."

She then looked to a Rinshi, and commanded it to hold Hanna while she opened the cage. Once the door was open, Hanna broke free of the Rinshi's grip and ran to RJ, kneeling by his side to try and comfort him.

"It was a waste of time to bring him here," Jellica told Carnisoar, "but he may still be of some use."

"You mean use him to lure out the Rangers," Carnisoar deduced.

"This battle will be their last," The Sea Overlord stated confidently.

Dai Shi and Cammile looked down on Haana and RJ, Dai Shi's look was full of disgust as he left, but Camille grinned as she watched the Wolf Master twist in pain in Hanna arms and left behind Dai Shi. Hanna helped RJ to his feet.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

RJ just nodded, but he knew something about that last attack did something that just didn't feel right.

-_**PRJF**_-

Lily's test…

Lily took a few deep breaths. Trying to prepare for one final run through the web covered cave.

"There are no spiders," she told herself. "It's just one big web. No problem."

With that, she took off screaming, clawing her way though the spider webs, trying to get out. However she ended up tripping and falling on her back. While trying to get back up, she looked down her body and screamed. On her stomach was a rather large, brown spider. Then she took a long, hard look at it.

'_You're not so bad,'_ she thought, smiling. _'You're kinda cute.'_

The spider crawled off of her, and she stood back up, pulling off the webs that covered her.

"You passed the test, Lily," Said a voice behind her. Turning around, the Yellow Ranger saw Master Guin walking up to her with a smile on her face.

"You knew I was afraid of spiders didn't you?" Lily asked.

The master nodded. "You still are, but you know you are able to control those fears."

Lily couldn't help but smile as she heard that.

-_**PRJF**_-

Theo's Test…

The crowd went back to chanting "Sing!" over and over again.

"He's not gonna sing," The announcer laughed. "What a quitter."

This puffed Theo up.

"Oh yeah," he said. He then turned to the side and whispered "I'll only do this for you, RJ."

He then faced the audience again and began to sing a very off-key rendition of _This Little Light of Mine_. At first the audience booed his bad singing, but once he finished, especially with what he did with the last note, the audience began to applaud him. Master Lope walked on from off stage, clapping as well.

"Well done, student," he told Theo, "You've passed your test."

Theo in disbelief of what had just happened could only say "I did it!"

-_**PRJF**_-

Casey's Test…

Casey was still taking cover behind his bed as the rattling and voices grew louder and more intense.

"No, this can't be happening!" He yelled. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute. Maybe this isn't happening."

Standing up from his hiding place, Casey ran to the closet doors and flung them open. On the other side was the Spirit World forest he was in before.

He walked through the door and ended up reappearing in front of…

"Master Rilla."

"Hello Casey," the master said.

Casey gave a light chuckle. "I was never brave enough to open the door and look inside."

"A child's imagination can create very frightening things," Master Rilla told the red Ranger. "I'm proud of you." Casey couldn't help but smile.

-_**PRJF**_-

A short time later, the three rangers and three masters were reunited.

"You have all passed our challenges," Master Rilla told them.

"Our Animal Spirits will be will you now," Master Lope added, "but we have much more to teach you, students."

"No, we can't stay," Lily told the masters as the Rangers shared a worried look. "We have to go back and help our master, RJ."

"That is impossible," Master Guin explained. "You must remain here for eternity."

"Eternity?" Casey shouted.

"It's not just our master," Theo explained to the Masters. "We are Pai Zhua Guardians, the chosen three. We have to protect the world from Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi has escaped?" Master Guin asked, surprised by what she had heard.

The rangers nodded and the master just looked at each other. Then Master Lope spoke up.

"There are times when even unbreakable rules can be bent," he said. "You may return."

The ranger with delighted to hear this news.

"Go back," Master Rilla told them, "Knowing that your animal spirits will be stronger than you ever imagined."

With that, the Rangers closed there eyes, and with the Masters' energies they were transported out of the Spirit World.

-_**PRJF**_-

Carnisoar, Jellica, and Dai Shi stood outside RJ and Hanna's cell.

"He may not have put up much of a fight," Carnisoar said, "but Jellica and I still see a use for him."

"Indeed," Jellica told Dai Shi. "We use him as bait to draw the Rangers out of hiding and you can destroy them once and for all without any interuptions."

"Yes," Dai Shi laughed evilly, "the Rangers day of destruction has finally come."

'This might be my only chance,' Hanna thought.

"Um, excuse me," she said, catching Dai Shi's and the Overlords' attentions. "Hi. Look, even though you exhausted RJ in your little scuffle early, he'd still be able to fight you off if you tried to take him by force. Take me with you. Use me as a hostage to make RJ go peacefully. Plus with two hostages, you could make the rangers come twice as fast."

Dai Shi looked to the Overlords, and they all seemed to take to Hanna's idea.

(Commercial Break)

At Jungle Karma Pizza, Fran was busy cleaning up after the latest meal rush, as she was the only employee right now, when she heard something.

"RJ left the TV on in his loft," she realized. Then she thought about it, she had never been in the loft before. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I turned it off for him."

With that, she took off her apron, and went up the stairs to the loft.

-_**PRJF**_-

Meanwhile…

At the valley Dai Shi battled with the Rangers earlier, he waited for the Rangers. This time, he had RJ and Hanna tied to columns, to make sure they didn't try anything; and they with being guarded by the Shadow Guards and Camille.

"What were you thinking," RJ asked as he struggled against the rope that was holding him to the column, "asking Dai Shi to bring you out her with them?"

"I was thinking this was the best chance for both of us to get out of there," Hanna told him. "You're in no condition to fight by yourself now. Something happened in that arena, and you know it."

"I swear to you I'm fine," RJ told her.

"Right," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Then I guess you were just holding your heart because of heartburn."

"Well…yeah," RJ said quietly, he really didn't want Hanna to worry about him.

"RANGERS!" Dai Shi called out, not paying any attention to his hostages. "Hear me! Finish the battle we started or lose your beloved Master and his little friend forever!"

"'Little,'" Hanna said, slightly offended.

Not long after issuing his challenge, the Rangers ran to where Dai Shi was.

"We're ready for you," Casey told Dai Shi.

"But this time, things are going to be a little different," Lily added.

Up on the ridge, Hanna smiled.

"Well, they found us," She said to RJ.

"Yeah," RJ said, "but the question remains, 'will things be different this time?'"

Hanna was going to ask what he meant, but decided not to go there.

-_**PRJF**_-

Meanwhile, Fran had just entered the loft.

"Wow," she said as she looked around. "This place is fantastic."

She sat herself down in RJ's chair, threw off her hat, and pressed a button on one of the remotes, turning the viewing monitor on just in time to see the Rangers morph.

"They're Power Ranger!"

-_**PRJF**_-

Back in the valley, Dai Shi was less than impressed.

"I see you didn't learn the last time," he said. He jumped off the rigde he was standing on and landed in front of the rangers. He then threw off his robe, and made his armor appear on him. "It ends here, Rangers."

He then charged at them, and the Rangers ran to him. Fran, finding the bowl of chips RJ had out early, started snacking as she watched the fight begin. However, the Rangers still did not do much better then last time. Even though it was three against one, Dai Shi was beating them like he was flicking blades of grass off of him.

RJ and Hanna started to worry.

"I thought they were better than this," Hanna said. "They're getting creamed out there."

RJ said nothing and just watched as Dai Shi landed with ease away from the fallen Rangers. Casey then stood up and ran to him.

"Hey!" he called to Dai Shi, catching his attention. "I'm not through."

He then ran at Dai Shi just as the evil one threw an energy projectile at the Ranger, who jumped and dodged it with ease. While in mid-air, Casey called out his Tiger Spirit, and sent it o the attack. Dai Shi easily dispelled the spirit and leapt at Casey; soaring passed him and knocking him off course before sending Jarrod's Lion Spirit to attack the Red Ranger. The Lion Spirit's attack hit home, sending Casey to the ground beside his fellow Rangers. Dai Shi landed on his feet and looked down on the fallen Rangers.

"We're still not strong enough," Theo realized.

"Hey," Casey told him and Lily, trying to rally their fighting spirit, "remember what Master Rilla said. 'We got more power then ever before.' Well, I'm gonna see just how much we got."

With that, Casey stood back up, much to the surprise of all who were watching.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Casey called out as he focused his energy, causing him to glow with power, making Theo and Lily watch in awe of what was happening. Instantly a handheld, claw-like weapon appeared in his hand. Tightening his grip on it, he held it out in front of him and pressed a button on the top that allowed the claws to spring forward, and transform his Ranger uniform into something a little more elaborate that had little attachments to it then released energy flames like little propulsion jets.

"Yeah!" Casey exclaimed. "We do have more power!"

While Theo and Lily were impressed by this, Camille let a frustratd and angered "NO!"

"Oh, yeah, lizard lips!" Hanna shouted to Camille. "Your master is about to have his tail handed to him!"

RJ said nothing, and just smiled, seeing that his Rangers had gotten better.

"Impossible!" Dai Shi yelled.

Camille looked to the Shadow Guards. "Help him," she commanded them, and they leapt to his side ready to fight.

By now, Theo and Lily were back on their feet and ready.

"What do you think, Lil?" Theo asked her. "Are you feeling it?"

"Oh, yeah," was all Lily could say before she and Theo did the same thing Casey did, and entered Jungle Master Mode.

"Woah, now that is a major upgrade," RJ said in admiration.

Camille said nothing, and for the first time that day, began to worry for her master and love.

C: "Spirit of the Tiger, full fury, Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

L: "Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury, Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

T: "Spirit of the Jaguar, full fury, Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

C+T+L: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"I don't like where this is going," Camille said.

"You shouldn't," Hanna told her.

"Go for it!" Casey told his fellow Rangers.

With that, Theo and Lily used their jets to swoop in and take the Shadow Guards away from Dai Shi, leaving just him and the Red Ranger. As the two of them began to fight, Theo was busy battling the White Shadow Guard while Lily fought the black one. With his new strength, Theo easily defeated the Shadow Guard he was fighting. Lily had the same good luck, even going so far as to break the guard's weapon and deliver a multitude of flying Cheetah Jabs before finishing it off with a series of slashes with her Claw Booster.

Seeing this, Camille grew even angrier.

"They can't do this to us!" she screamed.

"Those are my students," RJ calmly stated. "There's nothing they can't do."

"And they just did it," Hanna added.

Back on the battle field, Dai Shi and Casey were just getting started.

"Try me, Tiger," the evil one taunted as they began. Throughout the battle, no matter what Dai Shi did, it was Casey who held the upper hand this time around, and he knocked Dai Shi with slight ease several times.

"Now who's the top cat!" Casey called to his weakened enemy before Dai Shi collapsed on the battlefield, defeated.

Dai Shi was so weak that his armor vanished. Fearing the worst, Camille ran to aid her master, leaving a smiling Hanna and RJ unguarded, allowing the Rangers to run to them and free them.

"RJ, Hanna, you guys ok?" Casey asked.

"Totally, no sweat," RJ told them.

"Speak for yourself," Hanna told the Wolf Master.

Before the conversation could continue, the ground started to shake. Looking up, they saw the Shadow Guards were resurrected and larger than life.

"Woah, shocking," RJ said, with a small hint of slight sarcasm.

"Let's show them our new technique, guys," Casey told his friends, and they proceeded to call out their new animal Spirits.

C: "Spirit of the Gorilla."

L: "Spirit of the Penguin."

T: "Spirit of the Antelope."

Instantly, the Rangers entered their new Spirits. Casey entered a red and black gorilla spirit the moved forward by swinging its arms and pushing off the ground. Lily entered a yellow and white penguin spirit that flew through the air on a snowboard. Theo entered a blue and white antelope spirit that not only ran, but could also skate around on the wheels it had instead of hooves.

"New Animal Spirit!" Flint exclaimed after seeing this, after somehow escaping his prison inside Camille. "This is getting good."

The whole time, Dai Shi tried to stand back up, but was still too weak to do so.

The Ranger then began the attack. Lily used her spirit to surf across the sky and create and energy bar, which Casey climbed and proceeded to swing across, hand over hand, using it to move faster than he would normally with the Zord. Once he was close enough, he started to punch the living daylights out of the white Shadow Guard, while Theo had his new Zord headbutt and kick the other one. Both Red and Blue Rangers sent the Shadow Guard to the ground. However they stood back up when Lily flew in to take her shot at them. The Guards crossed their staffs and harnessed their combined energies into laser blasts, which they fired at the Yellow Ranger, Who dodged all the blasts and flew around them in circle, knocking them with her board a couple of times.

"Lily," Theo called out to her, "I'll give you a push."

Lily then flew a little lower and Theo positioned his Zord right behind her, kicking the board, and sent her off at high speed. Casey added to the effort by having his Zord beat its chest to create a series of soundwaves for her to ride on. The combo strike was enough to once again, knock the Shadow Guards on their butts.

On the ground, Camille and Dai Shi watched in frustration and dismay.

"This isn't over yet," Camille said, as if knowing something.

"But wait," Flint said, as the white Shadow Guard back up, "look at this. He's back on his feet, and taking the power from his fallen friend."

"Now what?" Casey asked.

"Combine all your Animal Spirits," RJ shouted to them. He then looked to Hanna "It'll be out of control."

"No doubt," she admitted.

"Of course," Casey realized, after hearing RJ. "Let's do it."

C+T+L: "Animal Spirits, Unite!"

The spirits then went through the motions of becoming a Megazord, with the Gorilla forming the main body, and the Antelope and the Penguin (with its board) becoming the legs. A piece of the board the Penguin rode on flew off and became a helmet that fit on the Megazord's head. Thus the Jungle Master Megazord was born.

On the ground, Dai Shi was finally on his feet, leaning on Camille for support, and by the look on their faces, they knew what was going to happen.

Back in the battle, the remaining Shadow Guard charged up and fired an energy blast at the new Megazord, but it did very little damage. The Megazord, however, easily knocked the Shadow Guard around with its fist before hitting it with its full fury which ultimately defeated the foe, causing it to crumble to dust.

Seeing that they were defeated once again, Dai Shi and Camille left the valley before the Rangers could come back.

Up on the ridge, Hanna was doing a bit of a celebration dance while just looked up to them, smiling.

"I know they could do it," he said, as he rubbed the spot where Dai Shi had hit him during there fight, wincing a little as he felt the pain.

(Commercial Break)

Some time later, Rj, Hanna, and the Rangers had returned to the loft.

"Guys that was unbelievable," RJ praised them. "You really saved my hide."

"Uh, our hide," Hanna corrected him.

"You would have done the same for us," Lily took the Wolf Master.

RJ then took a good look around the surrounding.

"Ah, loft, sweet loft," he said. "It's great to be back home."

"Amen," Hanna added.

RJ picked up the remotes from his TV tray when he noticed something. The bowl of chips he had left was practically empty. He picked one of the remaining chips up, smelt it, and then licked it.

"Somebody's been eating my chips," he realized.

"You sure it wasn't just you?" Hanna asked.

RJ was going to respond to that when he noticed something else. Moving closer to the TV, he saw of the antennas was moved.

"Somebody's been watching my TV."

He then sat down in his chair, and feeling that it warm, he knew…

"Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

"Ok, Papa Bear," Hanna joked, "if that's true, who?"

Then the five of them hear a soft throat clearing sound, looking up, they saw Fran standing in the loft's kitchen.

"Hello, Ranger," she said, causing a shocked expression to cross the group of five's faces. "Power Rangers."

_Author Note: Ok readers, here's the deal. I enjoyed doing this, so much so I'm gonna move a couple of the chapters here into a new story, one that will include one of my own OCs. This rewrite will pick up from the One Master Too Many episode, just like this one, and will continue to the end. But first, I want to take care of a couple other projects before I get into that. I hope you enjoyed small taste. Until next, the is the Roket Knight, signing off._


End file.
